


Tulpa

by Arkaham



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Friends, Supernatural Elements, Tulpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaham/pseuds/Arkaham
Summary: Little histories about the turtles growing up, saving the world and trying to cope with the idea that their youngest brother is a Tulpa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read the whole thing and edited at the best of my abilities, but if you see something weird, just tell me ;) it was 3 am when I posted this. Thank you

When Donatello was five years old, three things happened in summer that changed his life greatly. He did not knew about these things until he reflected upon them years ago, after his father died.

He never thought on them, he refused to think about them until he saw the problem his brothers and him were in and they needed a miracle to escape alive. An unspeakable choice at the moment, but too necessary. The life of his brothers were at stake and he loved them very much, to break his own promise for save his brothers was a little price he was so ready to pay.  
Of course, his brothers were shaken with his decision, yells and sobs made the explication hard to follow after the events but in the end they accepted the true.

The true that his youngest brother was a Tulpa.

In their fifth summer, the little turtles had the most humble lives anyone can imagine, but they knew no sorrows or despairs. Splinter, his father loved them so much that happiness was the only thing they knew, and they returned his love by the only way children knew.

Leo the eldest always behaved and obeyed, and tried to keep his younger brothers safe, sometimes he forgot about his duties when he played with his brothers. Raphael was always bothering his brothers with his games but he never take his eyes from them when they were not playing with him. Donatello when he was not reading books he was building new toys for his brothers so they can have the adventures of their lives. And Michelangelo, the youngest and the happiest of the four was always eager to play with however wanted to play with him and when not, he invented his own adventures.

That summer in particular had been ordinary like the last, except they had started to train the previous fall to become shinobi like their father. They woke up early, they ran around the lair a couple of laps, they did basic workout training and then they practised the kicks and punches their father taught them and before they were dismissed for breakfast, they meditated.

None of them understood why they had to close their eyes and listen to their breaths, they were young, they were hungry and they wanted to play. Therefore, at 5 years old, meditation was a boring task that they did anyway for the sake of their father. One morning, father talked about how some monks through meditation, they can make things happen or appear. It sounded ridiculous to Donatello, and he asked the whys and how’s until Splinter gave him a book.

This was the first thing that changed his life. This book was about discipline and meditation, it held so much contemplative text that at first, Donnie struggled to understood and in the end with the help of his eldest brother, he gained some understanding at the importance of meditating in the martial arts’ field. Leo on the other hand took to heart much of what was said in the book, thus changing their lives without noticing.

Raphael grow distant as the pair shared the book, so he turned all his energy to his youngest brother: Mikey who welcomed the attention with cheerful delight. They become inseparable and Splinter's headaches were more often than ever. Raphael and Michelangelo knew how to get in troubles and do mischief, how to disturb the pace, they truly knew how to laugh. If they were playing noisy everyone in the house knew what they were doing, Splinter got anxious when the pair was in silence, meaning they were preparing a new mischief, the endless energy of Mikey infected Raph and they both never stop.

Splinter was happy with their innocent games, playing at being astronauts with boxes as their space shuttles or cowboys with the old sticks as they horses. They even tried to play police and robbers with Donnie and Leo but ended in being all in a safari trip. After all, they didn’t got the television until they were almost eleven and Donnie perfected his way with electronics and they relayed on Splinter’s tales and some old books.

The second thing that changed Donnie's life was when Mikey got ill that very summer. Mikey declared one afternoon that he could not stop going to the bathroom, Splinter got concerned and after some questions he come with the conclusion that Mikey had diarrhoea and made him drink lots of water and special teas. What nobody expected was that Mikey at his third day of treatment he got worse, he didn't wanted to eat or drink, nor get out from his bed and Splinter was out of ideas to help his son, but he keep at his son side and Donnie helped his father by bringing food and the books his father asked.

In insight, Donnie remember that in the middle of the spring, Raphael and Michelangelo were playing quite rough, something Donatello didn't feel interested in playing, they were playing at being wrestlers and were using his new kicks and punches at each other, Leonardo was with their father, out scavenging. The game had been so far, innocent and loud until Mikey started crying. Somehow, Raph wounded Mikey in the leg, a bleeding cut no bigger than their nails but enough to pain the young turtle. Donnie as responsible in those moments took this task upon himself of taking care of his brother. Children taking care of children did what they observed and learned, and what was the most logic to them, so Donnie did what he saw his father did to himself once. He washed the wound and put a clean cloth on it until the blood stopped.

Once master Splinter come back, he saw his three children playing happy. He has been worried for nothing, they held a happy dinner and the whole incident forgotten, Mikey did forget about his own wound after Donnie said he was good to play again. In the followings days, Mikey developed a little pinkish coloration in his plastron, but nothing too big or too remarkable, the colour appeared slowly and shyly that nobody thought it had to be of importance, after all Mikey was still eating well and playing like always.

In the days Mikey refused to get out from his bed, Donnie finally noted that the pinkish coloration was much stronger than ever, he wondered if that wound in spring was the origin of his younger brother’s suffering and why nobody noted how big and deep the pink mark got. On that night, Mikey finally smiled at his father and said that he was too tired to keep his eyes open and he went to sleep. Splinter tried to woke him up then, Splinter looked at Donnie, the fear in his eyes told him everything, his little brother wasn't going to wake up again, he just read about death last week and he didn’t like it.

Donnie exited the room not believing that his brother was sleeping the dream of death, Raphael and Leonardo were in their rooms in blessing sleep, they trusted their father will heal his youngest brother. The lair hasn’t feel so oppressive before and he remembered on spot what he needed to do. He went to his room in search of his notes, he draw the sigil in the cover of another book at lack of spare paper. If I can think of my brother is just sleep and he will woke up, he will. This is why they learned meditation, why their father was so set up to learn the discipline. If he tough enough, his brother will woke up.

He carried the book and copied the sigil on Mikey's door, afterwards he went at his father's side and whispered to him with all the conviction his little mind conveyed at the circumstances. Mikey will wake up father, he will.

Splinter was heartbroken, but he smiled and accepted the words. He will woke up, Donnie keep telling until his father embraced him and cried silently. Sooner or later his children will learn the true and he needed to be gentle with them.

At morning, Raphael was the first to notice the weird drawing on his brother's door, he went inside the room to check on his father and brothers and offer his help. He was welcomed by a smiling Mikey still in bed but much better who shushed him and signalled Splinter sleeping, with his back in the wall, Donnie was nowhere to be find in the room.

At breakfast, their father was tired and disoriented, but happy. Leo asked questions at Mikey and he answered with simple yes and no, trying to chew his breakfast, Raphael kept talking about how close they were on losing him and how lucky Mikey was and how strong he wanted to be to protect him. Donatello entered the kitchen, he feigned to just woke up and hide his recent bath at the best of his abilities, he also pretended that what happened last night and what he did after never happened, Mikey smile and his brother's smile was enough for him.

After his father collapsed last night by the death of Mikey and the suddenly apparition of Mikey in the bed, Donnie put in motion one of the tales Splinters told them some time ago.

In Japan, the cherry tree bloomed in spring; their flowers are famous for the beauty and their precious pinkish colour. Many of this tree however had their flowers white like snow. When people died, in the ancient times, they used to bury their beloved ones under the white cherry trees, and the next spring their flowers blossomed pink, this was because the tree drank the blood of the dead.

Donnie was not sure if their tree will blossom pink the next spring, but as soon as he was done he cleaned the dojo, carved the sigil on its trunk and returned to his father and brothers. This was the third thing that changed his life.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like all the thoughts about him were just tiny pieces of different puzzles trying to form a one single image.

In days after Mikey was allowed to left his own room to play and to train, everything in the lair returned to normal, so to speak. It was the end of the summer and the sewers were still hot and somehow smelly, just like every year. 

Splinter however grew cautious with his children; in his mind, there was this little insistent voice that keep telling him that his youngest was dead. Sometimes in the middle of his meditation, he could see Michelangelo sitting under the dojo’s tree; happy and oddly in him, like Mikey was waiting for something or someone. In those times when Splinter tried to speak to his child, Mikey just laugh and sprinted toward a warm presence that seemed to be kneeling near the little shrine Splinter kept in the dojo and he woke up startled. Afterwards when he was next to Mikey, the Tulpa, this little voice told him that what he was feeling for this boy was not Michelangelo’s energy but his own energy. His eyes and the laughs of his other children were enough to hush that voice and indulge himself into that weird happiness. It was better than what that voice was telling him.

Donnie at the same time had started to have nightmares. Dreams about Mikey rising from the roots of the dojo's tree and demanding an explanation at the reasons he didn't have a proper burial, why he didn't have any food in their little altar or his photography, why nobody was missing him or telling histories about him. The nightmares always pictured Mikey with his eyes dull, almost white-ish and his plastron covered in ugly black red rotten, covered in mud and larvae, just like the yurei father told in his horror histories. In those nights, after he woke up scared, the Tulpa was there at his side, gazing loving at him, reminding him why he had done what he had done in the first place. And strange as it was, the Tulpa always calmed him down in those nights with only his presence, the Tulpa climbed into his bed and curled with Donnie and he dreamt of all his brother happy playing. 

It was been most than a week from that frightful night, and nobody suspected something, yet. The Tulpa just acted like everyone else expected Mikey would do. When playing with Raph, the Tulpa always turned very mischievous and tireless, if a thoughtform could be tired in first place. When training with Leo the Tulpa went from clumsy to a master martial artist and a proficient geek to argue with his brother for long hours after the few comics they have. Master Splinter had yet to find a thought of his beloved child, some days the Tulpa was a perfect disciplined student, others it was just a playful undisciplined child. 

In either way, Donnie noted that the Tulpa was striving very hard to keep himself solid and concise. It was like all the thoughts about him were just tiny pieces of different puzzles trying to form a one single image. Then Donnie noted whenever the Tulpa stayed with him, it keep himself whole and somehow relax, and Donnie wondered why. He even wondered how much time it will take for the others to notice that Mikey was very much like a yokai and not a real person. So Donnie needed to be find a way to keep the Tulpa solid enough before someone noted, Mikey was not a real child but a shimmering ghost born from Donnie imagination.

It was his big first experiment with the Tulpa, he needed to be careful as not to do something that might made the thoughtform disappear. He still loved his youngest brother and he will keep it with them as long as he could because Donnie was not sure what would happen if the others discovered that Mikey was a Tulpa, it was a step he wasn’t ready to give. Not yet anyways. 

The first task of any experimentation was to formulate a hypothesis. The Tulpa was stable with Donnie because Donnie knew Mikey was a Tulpa. Then he put on paper all the variables he could think off that made the Tulpa unstable: the knowledge of Mikey being a Tulpa, their personality, their tempers and the time they expend with the Tulpa. Then with a homemade notebook he started the recollection of his data trough simple observation of his experiment.

He started with Leonardo. Donnie tried to be near of Leo and Mikey while they were together but enough away to pass unnoticed. The interaction that have Leo with Mikey, went from pure friendship to overprotective old brother. Leo saw in Mikey a happy friend ready to hear anything about the comics but whenever Raph tried to steal Mikey, Leo always fought to keep him at his side and likewise, if Raph did something to disturb Mikey, Leo come into his defence and that always lead them to fought. 

The time Mikey spend with Raph, was more or less equal at the time he spend with Leo. But Raph treated different Mikey. Mikey was like his sidekick, it seemed that after the time Mikey was in bed, Raph changed the way he saw his little brother. Before the sickness Mikey was always the inventive one, the leader in their imaginary expeditions, the samurai to his ninja. And now, it was just like a sidekick that followed Raph without questions and that seemed to be anger Raph and at the end of their session it was always to a grunt and a get off ya Mikey. 

When Donnie started to observe his Father interact with Mikey, he noted that Splinter went from agitated to calm. Like his mind and soul still tried to accept, to grasp that events of that night and they had just been a bad dream conjured by his tiredness. The Tulpa somehow knew about the struggles in Splinter and tried everything in his power to act like a balm to the mind of his father, more than often, when they were alone Splinter will sob and ask forgiveness and invent some weird task to perform. Any excuse to no interact with the Tulpa for so long than necessary. This little time given to him by his father had started to erode the calm demeanour of Mikey.   
Donnie wished he knew how to fix that, how to help them. But Donnie knew that he and his father were having a difficult time to adjust to the Tulpa presence. Splinter because did not know how to interact with him due his ninja senses and was struggling to discern the reality from the fantasy and Donnie because he knew and he wanted to make it work for his brothers and father.

So no, his conclusions were that it was not their personalities or their temper that jarred the Tulpa image. Their memories of Mikey could be another factor he was not taking on account. The evening he was ready to hint at dinner the possibility of having a ghost as their guest, Donnie noted the most amazing thing.

Raph and Leo were in Mikey's room trying to tell him a tale to get him to sleep because he was upset he might have done something to make father disappointed and the Tulpa was very solid, just when Mikey was with him in the Lab trying to assemble a new toy. So what was making the Tulpa solid?   
Then he saw it.

The sigil!

The sigil he had drawn in Mikey's door! he had really forgotten about this. The book had said that the sigil, this character in particular helped the monks to focus the mental energy into tangible things. That's it. The answer was very much simple as any second-degree equation.

After breakfast, Donnie gathered their brothers and talked about the sigil on Mikey's door. “I found the character in the book of meditation Father lend me the other day” He started “It helped Father to heal Mikey” he lied. His brother looked at him suspicious, “Hey, Mikey is here” Mikey laughed as an answer “You sound weird dude”

“I propose that we put that drawing so Father don't worry about us” Donnie said hopeful, his thoughts very set on get the others wear the sigil.

“Cool! Me first!” Of course, the Tulpa will agree to help him on his cause. 

“Okay, as long as father is happy” Leo said seeing his youngest brother happy. Raph followed easily not wanting to be left behind.

Donnie suggested the idea to have the sigil stitched at their mask or at their belts, nothing so flashy and they agreed. That very night, Donnie stitched the sigil in the mask of his brothers and his own, and when he had the chance, he did the same to the robes of his father. He even went a little further as to draw the sigil in different places of the lair: Under the table in the kitchen, in the back of the couches in their common area, in the doors of his brothers. And eventually when they grew older, he started to put the marking in their throwing stars and other ninja gear.

As soon as the task was finished, the Tulpa was not only more solid or concise, he even started to develop his own personality and memories, his imagination seemed stole from his dead brother and stir Raph into his old happy self and Leo into his carefree older brother. 

Donnie was very glad he had found about the Tulpa. He could not imagine a world without his younger brother and his silly temper because actually, Mikey was the light his family needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited at the best of my abilities, but if something amiss just tell me.  
> I'm don't know how many chapters will pour about this idea... they just keep coming. I had 2 more that I need to develop. thanks for reading.


	3. Obon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Mikey” Donnie sat down at his side; the Tulpa barely noted his presence. “What is so interesting about Father’s tree?”
> 
> “This is the place I felt more myself” Mikey answered closing his eyes, like he was hearing something and he needed only to close his ears to ear properly, Donnie didn’t need to hear that from the Tulpa in this place, it was just a bitter reminder of what he had done.

At the end of Summer, one afternoon, Mikey sat down under the cherry tree. He just stood there looking at the leaves; they were starting to change colour. However, it was still too early to see the big changes. 

“Hey Mikey” Donnie sat down at his side; the Tulpa barely noted his presence. “What is so interesting about Father’s tree?”

“This is the place I felt more myself” Mikey answered closing his eyes, like he was hearing something and he needed only to close his ears to ear properly, Donnie didn’t need to hear that from the Tulpa in this place, it was just a bitter reminder of what he had done.

“But you are you Mikey” Donnie said smiling, putting his entire mind in those words. But deep down he knew it was just part true.

“Am I?” Those baby blue eyes looked at him hopeful, asking the truth and perhaps the nature of what he really was.

“Mikey”

Long minutes dragged, the Tulpa knew better than Donnie, the hesitation the eldest turtle had in his heart was deep and Tulpa felt it. He opened his eyes, offered a tiny smile and walked out the dojo.

Was this Tulpa going to disappear for good? 

In the Obon festival’s eve? 

Donnie needed to find his brother and give him solace, that whatever Mikey believe, he will always his brother. But he found himself walking to his own room instead and searching through his scarce belonging something, he wasn’t sure what was he was searching but he knew it had to do with Mikey.

On the bottom of one box, he found a drawing. It pictured the four of them and Splinter in a happy place as Mikey used to call his empty backgrounds. He did not remembered when he stored this picture in particular.

“Hey Don, Father returned” Raphael announced from the door. This mean, the Obon Festivities were ready to start and for some reason, he was not ready.

Father put in the middle of the common area a large box, Mikey was at his side, expectantly. Leo stood next to Raph both of them ready to scape at the first chance and Donnie noted that he still had the drawing in his hand.

“Let’s start with the candies” Father announced for Mikey delight, Leo loved the candies but Raph hated help to make them. Smiling Splinter guided his sons to the kitchen, chanting one of the Obon’s songs.

Donnie felt the urge to take the drawing to their little shrine, but he also feared that if he left the little thing Father would know the meaning and the Tulpa would disappear.

“I always loved the cats” Mikey voice rang in the air, if Donnie had hair this would stand up. But the scales of his skin shivered at the end of the words.

Donnie was alone in the common area; Splinter and his brother were in the kitchen, but then? Mikey’s yurei? 

He looked at the door of the dojo, scared for the first time of what was there. And he left the drawing forgotten as he went to the kitchen with his father and brothers. He forced himself to sing the sweet song; he forced to participate into amassing the dough for the sweets. 

“Let’s tell one hundred terror stories,” Raph said as he tried to work out his own dough. 

“Last time your Brother Michelangelo had nightmares until Christmas,” Splinter said without amassing the dough. 

“Yes! Please father!” Leo begged too, Splinter looked at his youngest how smiled. “I will run if I don’t like the story” Mikey said mockingly. Splinter put a paw on his head and give in.

“Very well my sons, but first the Kekkai” Splinter added, at his delight Raph gathered four recipient which filled with water meanwhile Leo gathered four candles and lighten them up. Both of them put the candles next to the recipients with water in the four corners of the kitchen and once ready, they sat down next to his brothers and father.

“Donatello, please start” They knew Donnie was the worst at telling terror histories, but unlike the last year, he has a history that was also the true. He decided that his story with some changed names it could work, and he could see the other part of his experiment that he left.

“All right, I will try my best. In a big city lived two brothers with their parents, they went to the school and had lots of friends”

“Seriously Donnie? That is not even scary” Raph interrupted. “Let me tell you a real scary story”

“No, no Raphael. You know the rules, let your brother finish his tale” Splinter said, Raph pouted but waited.

“As I was saying this brothers had friends. Day by day, they do what their parent asked of them and they made their parents very happy. The family had a yard and in the yard there was a tree, the brother usually played in the yard under the tree.

One brother, the younger one always stayed back far longer after their mother called for dinner. Since the young bother was a good boy, the mother never thought of reprimand him and the boy always returned home in time to dinner and wash the dishes”

“Donnie, this is very boring” Raph interrupted Donnie and Splinter only looked at him. “Alright father”

“Mother one day giving in her curiosity asked to his eldest son if he knew why his brother stayed at the tree for so long” Donnie looked at Mikey, he was caught in the tale just like Leo. 

“Yes mother. The boy said. Then tell me my son. Well mother is because, I buried him there”

Mikey screamed at those words and Leo was amazed at the end.

“Lame!” Raph declared but Splinter laughed.

“Very good Donnie, do you come with that tale on your own or did you read it in one of your books?” Splinter asked. Donnie like his brothers knew that Father had never told a story like that before, so he needed to be very smart. Mikey eyes were on him, as he was ready to burst in happiness.

“Yes, I read in a book.” Donnie said and Mikey seemed to get a little disappointed.

“I see, very good tale. Thanks for sharing” for a long moment Donnie saw Mikey try to tell them something, but his momentum was lost once Splinter started his own tale.

After the tales were finished and the candies were ready, the Tulpa scurried from the kitchen to the dojo, forgetting about the barrier. Donnie went after him and he found the Tulpa staring again at the tree.

“That’s what I am, just a story” The Tulpa almost sobbed. “A story with a lame end”

“T-that’s not true!”

“What am I?!”

“You’re going to be a sorry turtle if you leave us made alone the lanterns for father” Raph interrupted. Mikey looked at Donnie, begged at him until the felt the need to go with Raph.

Oh the lanterns, Donnie forgot about those. He walked toward the common room and saw Mikey’s drawing forgotten, he didn’t remember have let it go, but he picked up and take it to the table were the others were starting to make the lanterns.

Leo was sitting next to their father, using all his concentration to fold the paper, Raph dragged Mikey until he sat down at the other side of the table, far from the materials and Raph picked the empty space between Father and Mikey, mostly to play with Mikey, leaving Donatello the last space available, between Mikey and Leo.

Mikey looked miserable at the colored paper, not ready to start his own lantern. Donnie knew that if he wanted help the Tulpa he needed to stop in thinking in the story and the tree, he needed to concentrate in the task at his hands.

Donnie concentrated on his own lantern, and soon Mikey was working on his, fearing that this would end in disaster, he tried to think in something else and distract the Tulpa. Mikey however had started working on his lantern with calm and discipline Donnie had only seen in Leo and Splinter. He remembered that if stopped thinking on Mikey the other’s thoughts will steer the Tulpa. And soon enough Mikey finished his Lantern, he said thanks and left the room. Splinter was stunned at the uncharacteristic behavior of his youngest but amazed at the quality of his lantern.

“He probably went for more paper for his origami yokai” Donnie offered as a way to give some minutes at the Tulpa. An hour latter Mikey returned with a one horned demon in hand to torment Raph.

When the night fell, Splinter took his sons to a tunnel that he knew it ended in the sea, the darkness of the city above made the tunnel below the beginning of darkness. Once upon a time Mikey had suggest that it was like entrance to Jigoku.

“It is time my children, light up your lantern” 

Since they learned to walk, Splinter brought the four turtles to this tunnel, he made the five lanterns for them and wrote the names on it, and this was the second year the little ones made their own lanterns and wrote the names.

Splinter wrote in the Chinese characters the name of his beloved wife, Tang Shen and as he put the light on the water, he whispered a soft thanks. Leonardo had on his lamp the name of Miwa, his characters were still like spiders legs but it was legible. He said thanks too as he set the light on the water.

Raphael had on his lamp, their grandfather’s name and he barely said something. Donnie had always had Saki in his lamp but this year he changed lanterns with Mikey. And Mikey just put the light on the water without so much ceremony. Donnie then looked at his lamp, it had Mikey’s drawing in one of its wall and he wondered how it made to the lantern. For a moment, he debuted if he just have let go of the lantern. He then remember the story he told at his family, he put the light on the water, mumbling a soft I’m sorry brother.

The lantern has also Mikey’s name, careful hidden and wrote in the Latin characters his father still struggled to read and his brother were yet to learn. 

Sadness took over his heart, this was probably the only ceremony he will ever offer to his death brother, he wished he could do more for Mikey’s spirit before it turned into a yurei.

As the light navigate slowly into the darkness, Donnie felt Mikey’s hand took his own. He felt the coldness on his skin and a shiver ran through his scales. “Thank you D” when Donnie turned to see his brother, Mikey was at Raph side, both of them laughing and Leo was at his father side ready to help if his father succumbed to sorrow like the last year.

When spring come, the tree in the dojo blossomed pink for the first time, surprising Splinter more than Donnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obon Matsuri. It's the festival for the spirits of the ancestors of a family. It's usually celebrated at the 7th month of the lunar calendar or in the begging of fall, it depends of the regions of Japan. The festivities include dances, some special food more than anything to thank the visit of the spirits and the Lantern ritual is at the end of the festival at sunset to guide the spirits back to the other world.   
> Kekkai. A barrier, it can be for purification purposes or like a energy field.  
> Jigoku. Hell
> 
> In this last animated version of the turtles, with Splinter fully raised in Japan, I can picture him showing them all his traditions beside the ninja training and then with the tv slowly trowing forgetting them. Damn TV. 
> 
> Also I imagined that the tree is a Sakura tree, why not? In New York are fairly common if google tell the true here :P

**Author's Note:**

> Tulpa or thoughtform, is a concept in mysticism of a being or object which is created through spiritual or mental powers The term comes from Tibetan "emanation" or "manifestation". Modern practitioners use the term to refer to a type of imaginary friend. (wikipedia comns)


End file.
